


So Far Away

by Khanna924



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanna924/pseuds/Khanna924
Summary: James Sirius Potter's journey at Hogwarts
Kudos: 1





	So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first time im writing a fanfic so i really hope it will be enjoyable!

August 31th, 2015

James left the packing to the very last moment and his mother wasn't exactly very happy about that. He was out in the garden throwing a Quaffle in the hoops when he heard her shouting from the kitchen. "James! Did you do the packing?" He pretended not to hear what she had said. "WHAT? I can't hear you!" 

He smiled to himself and continued to do what he was doing. Suddenly an another Quaffle was shot right next to him and then trough the left one of the hoops. He turned around and saw Harry on one of the brooms with a serious look on his face but there was a smile hiding.  
"Good one, dad!" said James grinning.  
"Yeah, not bad eh?" said Harry "Come on mate, we can play a game but you really ought to pack your things for school." James groaned, not that he wasn't excited for Hogwarts or anything, he just hated the packing and didn't understand what was the rush if he could just do it in the morning.

After a game of quidditch they went back in the house. "Yeah, about time you two come back! Dinner is ready, James, go tell your brother." said Ginny while she put out the plates with a flick of her wand. "AL, COME DOWN, DINNER'S READY" he shouted up to the stairs. "What I meant is to go up and tell him normally, will you?" she narrowed his eyes to the stairs and back to him. 

As James was taking the steps he just realised how hungry he felt after all the practise, and his mind wondered around the food so he didn't saw what was in front of him. "Oh bugger!" he said as he stood up again with his skatebord in his hands. "Albus, what are you doing touching my skates again?" he called out, but when he opened his brothers door he wasn't there.

Albus was in fact sitting on James' bed looking quite sad. "Hey mate, you all right?" James said with a worried tone in his voice. Al wasn't exactly the type to be that sentimental. "I don't want you to go, im gonna be all alone for months 'til you come back!" he said with a sad look on his face. 

"What are you talking about? Days ago you went on and on that at least you can get peace with me gone, besides you won't be all alone, there's Lils here too." said James. "And I promise that im going to write to you every week and tell you everything, deal?"

Albus nodded slowly, smiling. "Right, dinner is ready. Come on!" said James as he was walking out of his room.

Dinner was spaghetti with hot-dog cut up in it, not much to his dads liking.  
"Oh come on Gin, you know i don't like spaghetti!" Harry whined. "Well, Potter next time you can cook the dinner for yourself." she said smirking knowing that Harry hated cooking. He looked defated, and picked up his fork to eat it. "Now, now you see it's not that bad." Everyone at the table was smiling as Harry was just playing with the pasta on his plate.  
As he was washing the dishes and Lily drying them, they were talking about the family game night. "Ooo, dad will Rose be here?" asked Lily jumping up and down, filled with excitment.  
"I don't know, it's really up to your aunt. Only thing i know is that Teddy will be here." as he said this there was key shuffling at the door.

"Hullo everybody!" he said to the empty living room. "Kitchen!" called out Harry.

"Hello, love. How did your date go?" asked Ginny with a smile when Teddy walked into the kitchen. He rolled his eyes but smiled back "It wasn't a date! Anyways, we just went to see a movie but I don't really think he enjoyed it." he said as he sat down between Albus and James, he ruffled Lily's hair as he did so.

"Are you excited for school, mate?" he asked James. 

"Damn right i am! Can't wait to meet my new dormmates!" he grinned from ear to ear. 

"Now you mention school, did you packed your things?" asked his mom with an angry expression on her face. He held up his hands in front of him "I was just about to go and do that." he smiled and ran up the stairs.

After an hour he finished packing with a little help from Teddy.

When they went down they found the Weasleys there in the living room. 

"Honey!" Came Molly's voice from the couch. He walked over and was pulled into a hug, along with Teddy. "Hey gram, what are you doing here?" she didn't seemed to hear it as he mumbled to her shoulder. When she relased them he waved to all the other Weasleys who were there. After hours of wizarding chess (he won against Rose once which was a big deal because she was really good in it) and monopoly they started to go home. 

"Mom, mom can we have a sleepover?" asked Rose with Lily right next to her looking at Ginny with the same question in her eyes. 

"If it's okay with Ginny and Harry then OK."said Hermione with a smile. "I can take her to Kings Cross too and then drop her home, Albus and Lily is coming too." said Harry from the couch smiling at Rose. 

"Come on Al, cheer up! We can go and have a game of quidditch if you want." Lily grinned at him. So they did, even Harry and Ginny decided to play a game or two. In one of the teams there was Harry as keeper, James as chaser with Lily, Rose as beater. In the other one there was Ginny as chaser, Teddy as keeper and Albus as beater. 

After a while the sun started to go down so they put away all the brooms and went back in. Everybody seemed to be tired and went to bed quite early. Teddy stayed too for that night. Before James went up he packed a few donut on top of each other and tried not to drop them as he was walking up the stairs. 

After he finished eating he layed down on his bed to read a book. He didn't know what book it was, it could've been anything beacuse he couldn't really pay attention, his mind driffted off and he was thinking about Hogwarts. He fell asleep with his book laying opened on his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I think calling Albus Severus 'Al' is so much cuter so i think im going to stick to that.


End file.
